TGRRC: AU Escape
Note: 'The comments made by the Gemstones are meant for entertainment, though they have rights for criticism. ''In the Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner all the way under Gary Garnet's laboratory, the random story name generator has made its selection: '''AU ESCAPE The camera focuses on the gemstones. * Gary Garnet: 'Everyone, say hi to the camera! * '''Diana Diamond: '''And welcome to the first episode of The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner! We're the Gemstones, and today we've got our next story ready for its review: AU Escape! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Can we just get to the plot already? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Just a few seconds, Seen. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''It's Sean! I thought we've been through this so many times. * '''Diana Diamond: '''My bad, sorry. Anyway, this story is requested by a user named "BoltBlizard". * '''Toby Topaz: '''Wait, how are bolts and blizzards related to each other? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Maybe it's the fact that they're both devastating? Who knows? * '''Gary Garnet: '''Interesting...also it's supposed to be "Blizzard", not "Blizard". * '''Diana Diamond: '''As I was saying, this story is requested by BoltBlizard. This reviewing gig has been pretty fun so far. * '''Red Ruby: '''Let's get reviewing already! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''We should probably start with the main plot! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Certainly. After facing a humiliating defeat against Mephiles and Iblis, Infinite’s Phantom Ruby collided with Mephiles’ Black Emerald, causing a reaction that teleports them to an alternate universe where the LRG becomes a militaristic organization that hunts down and captures villains. Now Infinite has been forced to work with Mephiles and Iblis to escape the AU before their universe’s history starts to crumble! *'Emma Emerald: 'Two gems colliding with each other and sending three villains into an alternate universe? Now that's something you don't see everyday. *'Red Ruby: 'An alternate universe? Interesting. *'Gary Garnet: 'Oh, this is going to be a good story. I can feel it. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Same here, we often seen heroes going on adventures. This might be the first time when villains have their own adventures. *'Sean Sapphire: 'But I don't think we've met Mephiles, Iblis or even Infinite. *'Diana Diamond: 'This story might be a good opportunity for us to get to know them better. In the middle of nowhere at sunset, Infinite knocks back to a mountain. Mildly injured, he clutches to his side before firing a barrage of Infinite Cubes at his foes. Mephiles dodges the cubes while Iblis ambushes Infinite by kicking him to Mephiles, where he grabs Infinite and throws him to the ground. Infinite struggles to get up while Mephiles and Iblis flies to the ground, confronting him. *Infinite: I-Impossible! I cannot be defeated! *'Red Ruby: 'So we're starting off with a battle right off the bat? Nice. *'Sean Sapphire: 'I'm sorry, Infinite, but no one is perfect. Anyone can be defeated, even me. *'Gary Garnet: 'Also, I think you mean that Infinite "gets knocked back to a mountain", not "knocks back to a mountain". Little grammatical error right there. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Also, where exactly is the fight taking place? Is it really nowhere? *'Gary Garnet: 'That might be metaphorical. Before Mephiles can execute his spell, there was a sudden explosion, knocking back all three of them. Infinite quickly gets up and sees his Phantom Ruby circuling around with the Black Emerald *'Red Ruby: 'An explosion, I like that! *'Gary Garnet: 'Circling, not "circuling". Also, there appears to be a missing full stop in the end. They all get up and tried to grab their respective gemstones, but it was too late. Both the crystals created an aura around them and they all ended up teleporting somewhere. Infinite then wakes up in the middle of a seemingly peaceful forest *Infinite: (groans) What happened? (touch’s his face, revealing that his mask is missing) My mask! What happened to my mask! Infinite can hear Iblis chuckling *Mephiles: No wonder why you wore that mask. You look terrible. *'Toby Topaz: 'Oooh, what a roast! *'Sean Sapphire: 'Oh my god, that roast was good though! *'Diana Diamond: 'So this is when it happens, the Phantom Ruby and Black Emerald collide with one another, teleporting the three villains into an alternate universe. I'm not sure if there's a logical explanation behind this, but it would be good if we can find that out later. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'That's true. *'Gary Garnet: 'Grammar is bad in my opinion. Not terrible, but it's bad. I just spotted missing full stops and inconsistent usage of tenses. Also..."touch's"? Seriously? *Neptune (AU): Wait, we were told to capture them? I don't remember too much, my brain is so misty when it comes to remembering... OK, I remember now. *'Toby Topaz: 'That's...weird. *'Gary Garnet: 'Especially when AU Neptune suddenly remembers what to do after saying that her brain is misty when it comes to remembering just a second ago. *Jenny (AU): Stop right there, you jailbreakers! *Neptune (AU): What she said! Shut up and stop right there! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Um...they didn't say anything when you guys ambushed them. The group then slowly corner Iblis, scaring her to the extreme *Dynasty (AU): Would you like to do the honors, Jennifer? *Jenny (AU): With pleasure, Dynasty! (Jenny sets up a Killer Wail, which charges up) SAY GOODBYE, YOU FOOLS! (The Killer Wail fires!) It sent Iblis flying towards a tree. Iblis falls from the tree, unconsious *Dynasty (AU): The Pulse Pistol might be more simpler, Jennifer.... *'Toby Topaz: 'Can someone explain to me what a killer whale is? *'Sean Sapphire: 'Killer Wail, not killer whale! Also, I have no idea what a Killer Wail is. And the way AU Jenny phrased her last line sounded a lot like a villain. *'Gary Garnet: 'Also, AU Dynasty has a point. That was a wasteful usage of something that could be useful, but to be fair, I have no idea what a Killer Wail is just like everyone else but I guess we'll go along with the flow. And also, missing full stops and "unconsious". *Dynasty (AU): Enough, you two. We’ve already completed our task. Send in Nepgear and a transport copter... Dynasty then searched his pockets and pulled out 2 test tubes, each one containing the Phantom Ruby and the Black Emerald *Dynasty (AU): And perhaps a research team... *'Gary Garnet: 'Grammar has been very unimpressive to me so far. *'Emma Emerald: 'I doubt sending out a research team to the scene would be necessary. I mean, all they found were the Phantom Ruby and the Black Emerald. *'Diana Diamond: 'Anyway, next we see Infinite trapped in a cell, while the alternate universe heroes conduct their research on the crystals. *Dynasty (AU): I see... Would you like some more time researching them? Something tells me that these crystals... Don’t belong here. *Nepgear (AU): I traced that, too. These crystals are not from this world - this universe, even. It's complicated to explain without some kind of paradox, but if that universe had these crystals, then perhaps we do in ours... You follow? *Dynasty (AU): Yes... If these crystals don’t belong here... nor do our prisoners? Actually, dismiss that idea. I’m sure we got the right prisoners... *'Gary Garnet: 'I'm pretty sure you don't. You don't really have any evidence that they're the correct prisoners from YOUR universe, AU Dynasty. Although to be fair, regular versions may look very similar to their AU ones so I won't criticize that point yet. *'Diana Diamond: 'Looks like Infinite has woken up in his cell after that. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Wait, whatever happened to Mephiles and Iblis? *'Diana Diamond: 'Same fate, but I don't think they're shown yet. *Infinite: If you let me out, I will make sure your death will be quicker. *'Toby Topaz: 'I don't think it's a good idea to say that to the ones who captured you, Infinite. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Besides, that'll get you trapped in your cell longer. Some prisoner tips right there. *Infinite: Friendship is nothing, but a fleeting illusion. The only person you can count on is yourself. *'Red Ruby: 'Oh yeah? Tell that to the Mane Six. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'I'm sure they will highly disagree with him though. Friendship is magic, as they say. Infinite looks at Mephiles with a look on his face. Meanwhile, in Nepgear’s lab, she is struggling to activate the Phantom Ruby despite numerous attempts to *'Gary Garnet: 'To...what? Or is it a missing full stop again? Then suddenly, BAM!!! She heard an explosion far away from her lab. Then the speaker goes on *Intercom: ALL AVAILABLE UNITS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRISON CELL AREA. REPEAT, ALL AVAILABLE UNITS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRISON CELL AREA. *Nepgear (AU): No kidding...! They must be trying to get outta here...! (she grabs the Phantom Ruby and brings it with her, not risking to leave it behind in the open for Infinite to take - and she then goes to investigate) To her shock, she sees bloodied up soldiers near Infinite, Mephiles and Iblis’ cells. She also saw them fleeing to a hallway. *Nepgear (AU): ...H-Huh? (she tied to catch up) What the heck is going on?! She losts them in a maze of hallways, but still continues to search for them nonetheless. Unbeknowest to her, the group were hiding in General Tower’s old office *'Gary Garnet: 'I'm not going to bother about the missing full stops anymore. They're just too many. Also, "losts" and "Unbeknowest". *'Toby Topaz: 'So wait, the three of them escaped? *'Sean Sapphire: 'Yes, but without the Phantom Ruby or the Black Emerald, how did they escape? Perhaps with their own powers? *'Emma Emerald: 'Speaking of the Black Emerald, where is it? *'Sean Sapphire: 'Probably with AU Nepgear though, I don't know. We'll find that out soon. *Infinite: They setted up a whole system of shields around the area, in the exterior and the interior, meaning that using your growth powers would be pointless of right now. However, there is always a shield generator somewhere in the building. If we could find the shield generator and deactivate it, you can have plenty of room to cause as much chaos as your heart desires. Problem is: This old computer doesn’t have the map of the building right now. Our best bet to find the map is through another room that has a computer. Although it it too dangerous to go outside for the moment. *'Gary Garnet: 'Sure, but Galaximus' growth powers wouldn't be pointless when it comes to destroying the shield generator, right? Also, "setted". *'Sean Sapphire: 'Also, how dangerous is it exactly outside the old General Tower's office? Can't Galaximus use her growth powers to kill the soldiers outside? *Infinite: There could be guards waiting for us there. It is best to distract them. Oh and, by the way. Take this. (Tosses the Black Emerald To Mephiles) *Iblis: Huh? *Mephiles: Where did you find this? *Infinite: It was at the table. Someone may already have the Phantom Ruby, but they forgot about the Black Emerald. Now go. *'Emma Emerald: 'So that's where the Black Emerald went. Now it makes sense, I think. *'Sean Sapphire: 'And that's why you shouldn't trust AU Nepgear to valuable items. Take note, AU Locked Room Gang. Infinite then goes to the main computer and attempts to tamper the controls. After a short while, he felt a presence behind him and when he looked behind him, he saw Nepgear, in her Purple Sister armor, jumping into the air with her twin swords. Infinite grabs his sword and they clash. *Nepgear (AU): Looking for something? Looking for something or not, I'm not gonna allow some pincushion tamper with the controls! Watch closely; you'll love this one. (holograms of herself appear in a normal stance, and they suddenly turn real, slashing Infinite in all 8 directions) *Infinite: Ugh! You idiotic- (used his sword to slash down a couple of the clones before going charging at the real Nepgear) I’ll kill you! *Nepgear (AU): Are you sure? You're being really over-confident... (she thrusted her swords forward, slicing through Infinite's and slashing at his weak spots - if any, to paralyze him) *'Sean Sapphire: 'Said the one who called Infinite a pincushion! OOOH!!! *'Gary Garnet: 'And how exactly do holograms suddenly turn real? This whole story makes the AU Locked Room Gang feel too overpowered. Not saying the story is bad or anything, it's definitely better than the previous one. *'Diana Diamond: 'I think all of us can agree on that one. The bomb exploded on Infinite, sending him flying across the room to a wall. Infinite falls to the ground, groaning in pain. *Nepgear (AU): Honestly, I'm surprised that the 'original' universe is weaker than your version in this one. If you're trying so hard just for 'this' (shows the Phantom Ruby), you're just a morally fractured animal... (she seems to activate the Phantom Ruby - seems the whole room was an illusion of a top security cell; it was a trap!) *'Gary Garnet: 'Well, that seemed convenient. A little too convenient. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'I honestly thought Infinite would be powerful enough to resist an explosion. *'Red Ruby: 'That's good to know... Using all the time he can afford, Infinite grabs the Phantom Ruby she accidentally drops, revert the prison cell back into the power generator, revealing that Nepgear’s illusion was a lie- it was still the room he was looking for. He then hacks into the computer and pulls the switch. Then a long beep blares across the area. *Intercom: WARNING! INTERNAL AND EXTERNAL SHIELDS HAS BEEN POWERED DOWN! *Mephiles: Now, Galaximus! While you still have the chance! *Galaximus (AU): With pleasure! (she proceeds to cause mass destruction to everything around her) This is for treating me like a wild animal! *'Sean Sapphire: 'So the whole illusion was an illusion? It makes sense now. *'Red Ruby: 'Now that's what I'm talking about! DESTRUCTION! In the chaos, the prisoners escape their cells thanks to Galaximus and they ran amok, while the guards are trying to neutralize the prisoners with no avail. Jenny escapes some of the wreckage and contacts Dynasty in her earpiece *Dynasty (AU): This is General Dynasty. Speak. *Jenny (AU): That slimy sister of mine has freed the prisoners! We are trying to take hem out, but nothing‘s working! What are we gonna do? *Dynasty (AU): Leave the base at once and return to me, with any other LRG survivors, at Echo Creek. We need to form a tactical formation and find a way to return our prisoners. For now, run away from here. Dynasty, out. *Jenny (AU): (thinking to herself) How is this possible? We always beat those villains every other time! Is this the time we- no.... Impossible! Jenny scowls at the villains, and she stomps off angrily, with her minions in tow. Meanwhile, after Infinite recreates his mask with the Phantom Ruby, Mephiles grabs him by the scarf and floats in front of Galaximus. *'Red Ruby: 'So a jailbreak occurs? Nice! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'I'm sorry, AU Jenny, but no one is perfect. Not even heroes. Sure, we haven't lost to a villain once, but we didn't have perfect victories either. *'Gary Garnet: 'Tell me about it, I had an experience myself. *'Diana Diamond: 'So the prisoners escape their cells while the AU villains retreat as their base is crumbling. Next up, we see Infinite, Mephiles and Iblis escaping. Mephiles, Iblis and Infinite then fly into a fountain in the middle of an forest *Mephiles: So, Infinite... Are we ready to go back to our universe? *Infinite: Yes. Who knows what other surprises this forsaken place may contain... (removes the Phantom Ruby from his chest) But remember this. This will be the last time I will be working for someone who recently defeated me. *Mephiles: It only has been an hour. *Infinite: Enough. (Holds the Phantom Ruby into the air) Do what you must. *Mephiles: Very well... (Grabs his Black Emerald and Holds it next to the Phantom Ruby) The same explosion occurred once the gemstones made contact. As they are circuling around, Infinite, Mephiles and Iblis slowly apporach them until the same aura occurred and they teleported back to their world Mephiles and Iblis were found unconscious, on the ground. Iblis shakes him up *Mephiles: Ugh... What has happened? *Iblis: (points to the Black Emerald, which was covered with Infinite’s scarf) *Mephiles: (approaches Black Emerald removes the scarf) Until we meet again, Infinite. Even after everything that has happened... I will not stop from proving that I am capable of engulfing this timeline into darknes... And I will make sure you will come with it...! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Not even getting into slightly better terms? That's cold. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Also, why isn't Infinite with them when they get teleported back into their own world? Did he disappear? *'Toby Topaz: 'Eh, maybe. *'Gary Garnet: 'A few more..."circuling", "apporach" and "darknes". *'Diana Diamond: 'Well, if we're done, I guess we can give our own scores now...wait, there's an extra scene in the end. Shall we look at it? *'Everyone else: 'Yes! In Mr. P’s lab, Iblis was standing there, telling the whole story to Mr. P. *Iblis: It was the most wonderful thing I have experience yet... encountering the same people in a different timeline... *Mr. P: (stands there, fingers on top on his nose) ... (claps his hands once) Alright, I’m beginning to question wether or not interdimensional travel IS possible, or that’s total bullsh- *'Sean Sapphire: 'What the? Iblis can talk now? *'Gary Garnet: 'And our final spelling error..."wether". *'Toby Topaz: 'Also, Mr. P... *'Everyone: 'LANGUAGE! *'Gary Garnet: 'I still don't see what was the point of the extra scene. There really isn't any foreshadowing for an upcoming sequel or anything. *'Emma Emerald: 'Or maybe, it's because there isn't any sequel. *'Gary Garnet: 'Not true, there were AU Battles and AU Beginnings. I'm not sure if they're complete or even sequels but you get the point. Anyway, this story turned out to be quite weirder than I thought. *'Sean Sapphire: 'True, but it's pretty good if you think about it. *'Gary Garnet: 'Minus the huge number of grammatical mistakes, of course. *'Diana Diamond: 'And thus, we've completed our review on AU Escape. Gemstones, it's time we give our individual scores! Scores/Comments * '''Red Ruby: '''There were a lot of action, though they weren't really that many battles. I like all the battles in this story though. '(Red's Score: 7/10) * Gary Garnet: 'Good story, but terrible grammar! Way too many missing punctuation and spelling errors! '(Gary's Score: 2/10) * Toby Topaz: 'I don't really find this story very humorous at all. Maybe it's because this story isn't meant to be funny, so that might be reasonable. '(Toby's Score: 4/10) * Emma Emerald: 'Pretty original. We often see heroes trying to defeat villains, but this story apparently twisted the formula, in a weird but good way. '(Emma's Score: 7.5/10) * Sean Sapphire: 'Plot is detailed and there are a few plot holes. However, the story is generally good and well executed. '(Sean's Score: 8.5/10) * Amelia Amethyst: 'Not much character development I can find, since pretty much nothing changes in the relationships between the three main villains. '(Amelia's Score: 4/10) * Diana Diamond: 'Dark themed, but aside from bad grammar and lack of character development, the story is pretty good in general with a steady balance of story elements. '(Diana's Score: 6/10) FINAL SCORE: 5.6/10 GRADE: C (THE END) Category:Reviews Category:The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner